Terra's Little Sister
by amythestpony
Summary: My first Teen Titan Fic, so be nice! THe title speaks for itself. Might be pg13 in l8ter chptrs. So i'm bad at summeries, just read it please.
1. Sk8ter CHick

It was a hot day in Jump City, I mean that's normal seeing as its July 31. Everyone is busy, having their own little fun. But our story begins at the skate park and beach….

It was packed with people. Little kids were swimming, some kids and adults were wakeboarding, and a lot of teens were either surfing or working on their tan. There was a skate park right next to the beach, and a ton of kids were there too. Most of them were about 15 or 16 and it looked like most of the skaters were guys. There were girl skaters, but they kept falling on purpose to get the guys attention.

There was a group of guys huddled up watching each other skateboard. A guy with spiked up black hair shredded the half pipe, until he lost balance while attempting a 180. All the others laughed. I dude with platinum blond hair that fell over his right eye and reached his chin scorned,

"Dude, you skate like a girl!" All the girls got mad at this, and a few got up and left in anger. A second later, a new skater appeared. They had chocolate brown hair that almost touched their shoulders, were wearing baggy black jeans with tons of zippers, had a blue and white striped shirt that had a baby blue tee-shirt put on top of it that said "sk8ter". They wore a helmet that hid their face, but somehow you could tell they had a look of confidence. Matt, the blond boy who made the sexist comment, stared him down. Was this new person gonna steal his title as best skater?

"Hey dude! Like r u any good?" asked the black haired one, Dan.

The new 'dude' replied, "I'm okay," modestly. Matt smirked, "Show us what you got," he challenged. The skater shrugged. They got up to the half pipe and looked down, then started. They were amazing! They did 180s, 360s, ollies, and did a few moves that were even new to them. Like the new dude would grab the skateboard and do a flip in the air, as in somersault! They stood on the skateboard with their hands, and then they were done. The group of guys was speechless.

"Dude that was incredible!" said one. The others all nodded. Matt asked, "Who are you?" The new one simply said,

"I'm not a dude," the person took off the helmet revealing a, **_gasp_**, girl! They all gaped. "Look's like you were wrong Matt, girls can skate," said Dan, "What's you're name?" She smiled with her brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm----," Suddenly screams were heard from the beach. What appeared to be a gigantic sea monster was snarling at everyone and about to attack. The teen titans appeared and started to do their stuff, but everything they tried failed! The monster was about to eat them when a gigantic ball of fire hit it.

"Bull's eye!" exclaimed the girl. Her brown eyes turned orangish-hazel as she threw more fireballs. The monster headed for her. "Oh my effing god," she muttered. She looked at the sea and it gave her an idea. Her eyes glowed blue as she raised her arms as conducters for a gigantic tidal wave. She then released it onto the montster. IT was pulled into the sea, never to return. She then saw the injured titans. She rushed to them to help. They tried to make her go away, but she stayed. She began to sing, and once her voice was heard the wounds began to heal. She sang louder, and then everyone who was injured at the beach healed. The Titans stared in wonder. Raven was the first to speak, "Thank you," she said. The girl grinned. "What's your name," asked Robin, "It's Sarah," she whispered. Then she just took off, and ran away.

A/N: Purdy good, huh? If you hate it please tell me why. If you love it, review and gimme feed back. So look at the box below and click it, do what it says and REVIEW!!!!!! Please. ; )

**V **


	2. A Surprise Guest

A/N: THankyou char, ed( ) for reviewing!

Sarah ran as fast as she could, then thought to her self , 'I already totally busted my cover using my powers. How could I have been so stupid. UHHH! It seems like I always end up running. I'm running out of places to go to. If only Terra were here. She was the only other person just like me, but after that Hurricane I never say her again.'

Her brown hair whipped behind her as she kept on running. Finally she reached her destination, a big deserted lagoon. She dived in, headfirst. Her eyes then glowed green as she changed into a dolphin. (A/N: unlike beastboy her animal is normal colored!) She swam deeper and deeper, until she found a cave. (A/N: think about aqualad's cave.) She turned back into her self, and got settled. The wet sand squished between her toes as she thought of where else she could go. She'd been all around the world already, but each time she screwed up and showed her powers. Unlike Terra, Sarah always practiced her powers, and learned to control them through meditation, but she still was scared that she'd hurt someone.

She got up and wandered deeper into the cave. Stalagmites and stalactites lined the cave. The floor was so shiny, she could see her reflection. She then saw her moon shaped scar on her right cheek. She had gotten it the day of the Hurricane…..

"_Terra, WATCH OUT!" an eight year old Sarah wailed. A gigantic rock was about to pound her when Terra's blue eyes radiated yellow, and the rock was knocked away._

"_Hold on to a tree, Sarah!" a ten year old Terra instructed. They both ran towards a tree and hugged them with all their might. Suddenly a very strong gust of wind came and blew Sarah away._

"_TERRA, HELP ME!" Sarah shrieked as the wind blew her _

"_SARAH, NOOOOO!" she replied. But it was too late, Sarah was carried away by the wind, never found again._

Sarah dried a tear from her face. She knew she had to find her sister someday, and she had a feeling that if she stayed in Jump City, she'd find some answers. Sarah got up, from where she was sitting, and then she said a spell,

"I need to find someone at last

my dear sister from the past

take me to the right place,

bring me to my sister's live face."

Blue and purple lights surrounded Sarah and she arrived in front of Titan Tower.

"Hmm, interesting, yes very interesting," she muttered as she headed up there and rang the bell…

InSiDe ThE tOwEr

'ding dong'

Beastboy: I'll get it.

STarfire: Yes friend beastboy, see who is at the door.

Beastboy opens the door and they all gasp at who it is!

A/N: you know what to do, go ahead and REVIEW! (follow the arrows if in need of help. Lol!   

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. THe Return OF A FRIEND OR IS IT?

Beastboy: You're the girl from before.

Starfire: Yes, oh new person. You are the one has saved our lives.

Raven: Sarah, wasn't it.

They all seemed to say at once. Sarah took a big deep breath and said,

"I'm looking for my sister, I performed a spell and it took me here. I really want to find my sister, and I hope you guys know where she is," Sarah said in one breath.

Raven gave a rare smile, "You do spells?"

"OH, man another Raven," muttered BB.

"Be nice beastboy. AT least Rae can actually tell jokes," grinned cyborg.

BB: HEY!

Robin: Guys shut-up! Sarah saved our lives so the least we could do is help her. So what's you sister's name?

Sarah took a deep breath, and said, "Terra." Raven amazingly grew a shade paler, if possible. She ushered Sarah to come in and sit, which she did gladly.

Raven: Did you just say Terra?

Sarah: Yes, do you know her?

Starfire: Dear friend, Sarah. Our good friend Terra is, is-

Cyborg: She's gone.

Sarah: What do you mean?

Robin: She was one of us, once.

Raven: She then betrayed us, and went to work for Slade.

Cyborg: He's a bad guy .

Raven: She realized what she was doing, and then sacrificed herself to save us. She then turned into stone, a side effect of the stress she put on her power.

BB: We loved her, then missed her, then liked her again, despised her, and after that moment we realized she was truly good, and she is loved by all of us.

Raven: We know where the statue is, if you need to see. (a pillow explodes out of her sadness.) Talking about this brings to much emotion.

Rest of Titans: Ditto.

Sarah: You mean, all that searching was for nothing. I expected to finally see her again, and I found out she betrayed the legendary teen titans, then died saving them? I'll never (sniffle) see her again. (a silent tear rolled down her cheek.)

Her eyes turned blue, as she cried so much the water from her tears reached to the Titans waists as she realized this she stopped abruptly, snapped her fingers, and all the water was gone.

Sarah: I'm sorry, if I let to much emotion show, my powers go crazy on me. (sniffle)

Robin: It's okay, Raven's powers do that to unless she meditates.

Sarah: Cool, I also meditate.

BB: Your sister (deep breath) had some trouble controlling her power.

Starfire: That is why she went to Slade in the first place.

Cyborg: But Slade is gone now, (glances at Robin with worry) right Robin?

Robin: (crickets chirp)

Starfire: Friend Robin?

BB: Earth to Rob!

Raven: Robin, Slade is gone now, RIGHT?

Robin: (distantly) Right.

Starfire frowned, at this. Robin still didn't believe he was truly gone.

Raven: I'll take you to the statue, Sarah.

Sarah: THankyou.

The walked out the door and started to fly (Sarah can fly too)…

Raven: You know most people are creeped out by me…

Sarah: How come?

Raven: The way I dress, act, talk, and my likes and dislikes.

Sarah: (sigh) Well I can relate. I like to skateboard, which is a male dominant sport at the moment, which makes all the girls at my school hate me, except others like me, but their creeped out of me because I also like horror movies, dark creepy places, and meditating.

Raven: Sarah, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

Sarah: Me too Raven, me too.

…They arrived at the destination….

Raven: we're almost there, keep walking…

Sarah: (gasp)

There was the statue of Terra. Sarah walked closer and closer to it.

Sarah: (whispering) Te, te, Terra.

She reached out to touch the statue, then a yellowish light came out the statue, and formed what looked to be ghost of Terra.

Raven: Whoa.

Ghost Terra: (Smiling) Hello Raven, and Sarah.

Sarah: You're… You're

Raven: A ghost?

Terra: Not quite….

A/N: Not bad huh? I left off in a minor cliff hanger, just to wet your appetites for the main course, but of course….(fake French laughter)

Ok IT's time for the Poll of the DAY . Terra would you do the honors?

Terra: I'm a ghost.

Me: NO! well maybe… Just ask the question!

Terra: Why?

Me: Forget you! Rave would you ask the question please?

Rae: I'm meditating. Azerath Metrion Zynthos..(repeated several times)

Me: How about you Sarah? I'll buy you a new board….

Sarah: OK! Should Terra Come back to life? YES or NO? If she does come back to life should she join the Titans? Yes or No? What about Me, Sarah? SHoul I join the Titans? YES or NO?

Me: Thanks so much Sarah. WE'll shop for your board after I tell the readers to Review.

Sarah: OK.

Me: Okay, your opinions matter to me so vote, review, and watch out for chapter 4!

Sarah: Can we go now?

Me: Yeah, yeah whatever…

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. PARTY TIME!

Terra: Not quite…..

Sarah: Oh my effing god!

Raven: well at least you're not a bad potty mouth!

Terra: ok, I'm like a spirit thing, but once you, Sarah, my own flesh in blood, tyouched the statue, I'm free.

Raven: Cool.

Terra: I know!

Sarah: But tear bear, you're still a ghost! I can put my hand hrough you! (she demonstrates)

Raven: OK, something I didn't need to see…

Terra: (giggles) it kinda tickles..

Raven: (rolls eyes)

Terra: I can become solid again if Sarah breaks the rock statue with her fire and water powers…

Sarah: OK

Raven: Let's do this

Sarah forms balls of fire and starts throwing them at the statue. Then she puts her right hand infront of her like she's stopping a car (think traffic guard) and a gigantic explosion of water comes out, breaking the statue. Gohst Terra gasps, as she materializes and isn't a spirit-thingy anymore!

Raven: nice…

Terra: Hip hip hurray!

Sarah: WE saved the day!

Raven: (monotone, bored voice) Woohoo! Can we go back home now….

Terra: You guys still want me after what I did?

Raven: Um… well duh! Sure you were dumb working for Slade but then your act of good canceled it out!

Terra: Cooly!

Sarah: I guess, I'll go now…

Sarah Raven: What!

Rae: You're one of us now too!

Sarah: Really?

Terra: (hugs her) That answer your question?

Sarah: (grins)

Rae: this soft cuddely moment is really getting on my nerves.

Sisters: (giggle)

They fly away to the tower…

All but those who just came in: Terra!

Terra: the one and only!

(they hug, Starfire squezzes the daylights out of her)

Terra: Star you're killing me! Can't breath!

Star: Sorry…

BB and CY: you're back!

Robin: That's so cool, but how?

Terra: My little sister Sarah

Sarah: HEY, I'M TALLER THAN YOU!

Terra: I'M OLDER!

(both argue playfully, all titans smile, except Raven who fights the urge to do so, ending up in a smirk)

Star: Let us celebrate!

CY: It's parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrty TIME!

BB: way ahead of ya! (grabs the phone)

Robin: lets call the rest of the Titans!

Terra and Sarah: Party!

Sarah and Rae: But in a creepy place…

(both smirk)

BB and Terra: NOOOOOO WAY!

(All fight over location of party, but settle on club in a freaky alleyway, with a dark edge)

Robin: Aqualad and speedy are gonna join us along with a few friends, so lets go. It's our party, so we have to set up…

(All go to place, and are working on the décor)

BB: GREEN LIGHTS!

Rae: BLACK WEBS!

Terra and Sarah: BOTH!

They finish decorating with a gigantic disco ball, green and purple strobe lights, blue and silver smoke, every 15 minutes, and a big variety of music from greenday to gwen stefani, and even Tameran music, via Starfire.

People started to arrive, and everyone was dancing! But no one could beat the foursome of Star, Rae, Sarah, and Terra. They had the perfect moves they shocked everyone!

The girls who were dancing: (as song finishes) WAHOOOOOO!

Everyone else: applauds.

Teen Titan guys: How? You? Did? Dance.. huh?

Girls just smirk, Rae and Sarah roll their eyes.

Starfire: let's do this, um karey- tokeyo

Terra and Sarah giggle.

Rae: It's karaoke star.

STarfire: Is that not what I said.

Sarah: nevermind.

Terra: IT'S TIME FOR KARAOKE!

Everyone dancing stops and cheers.

Robin: We're going to pick names out of a hat, and if your name is picked, you have to come up here, and we'll pick a song title out of another hat, and you gotta sing it.

Everyone thought this was a good idea. Cyborg picked the first name out of the hat…

Cy: 1st up we've got….

A/N: I'm evil aren't I leaving you like that? Well I'm so happy and proud of those loyal readers who reviewed. You guys rock! IT's not too late, you can still review and rock on too!

Poll OF THE DAY:

Me: Sarah would you do the honors, for some new cloths from hot topic?

Sarah: Ok! Eh hem hem…. Who should be the first person to sing? What song? If you could please include the lyrics and artist the authoress would be very happy. Thankyou !

Me: You heard, I mean read what she said…. Now REVIEW FOR CYBER COOKIES ON LINE!

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
